Longton's Cult
by English bloke
Summary: Sonic's gang's first mission under Mi5 is to save a 15 year old girl from Robotnik's ally, the Longton. I rate it as 15 because I handle some dogrey subjects, anyway R and R


First the legal stuff, Sega owns Sonic, Knuckles, Tails, Amy and Robotnik, all other characters are owned by me.  
  
Recap: the army asked Sonic and the gang to get the black chaos emerald from the creature Gollem before Robotnik. Gollem told Sonic to put all 8 chaos emeralds together to make the white chaos emerald. The white emerald made Super Sonic more powerful and he defended Robotnik and his elite guards. Now Sonic and the gang have been transfered from the army to Mi5 (home intelleant.) Read The Black Emerald is a good idea.  
  
Longton's Cult  
The date was the 20th September 1997. The time was 11am. Plant's book was in the top ten best seller list, she was now writing her first novel and was writing scripts for a programme called Parliament (a programme like the West Wing but about the Freemantlish (British) government). Plant and Diamond were in Tikal city for a conference on Genetics.  
Stars (in a Emerald City shirt) and Claws (in a black shirt) were watching TV in the living room.  
Sonic, Jessica and Dazzla were singing.  
"You are all I want, You are all I need, You are the only one for me," there sang.  
"Oh god they are singing again," Stars said to Claws.  
The three walk into the room. Sonic was wearing white trousers with a white polo shirt, both with black stripes, Jess was wearing jeans and a red t-shirt. Dazz worn jeans and a blue t-shirt.  
"Sonic was just teaching us some songs," Jess said.  
"I know, we can hear," Claws answered.  
"Sorry," Jessica said.  
"Don't worry, Claws and Stars are just envious because us three can sing," Sonic said.  
"WATCH IT HEDGEHOG!!!" Claws yelled.  
Stars quickly interrupted saying "Sonic you got post on the table."  
Sonic picked up his post, he had two letters, one to him and one to him and Plant. He opened the letter to himself first.  
"Great, the ticket from Amy's dad," Sonic said.  
"What tickets?" Stars asked.  
"For Emerald verus Diamond Utd., in the VIP box," Sonic answered.  
"He must be rich," Claws said.  
"Amy told me he own an estate agents," Sonic answered.  
Sonic opened the other letter. Sonic started reading it aloud.  
"Dear Mrs. Staray and Mr. Spike,  
"We at the History and Biography channel were interested in the book Razor Spike the Forgotten Man.  
"We found out you two are the only people holding the copyrights to Razor Spike's name. We want to make a documentary on him. We are willing to pay £1 millions and want you both on the programme.  
"Details to contact us is on the bottom.  
"Your Sincerely Dameon Jones Head of programming."  
"Are you going to do it?" Dazzla asked.  
"I'll have to ask your mum first," Sonic said in a calm voice, but shocked there wrote to him.  
The telephone rang. Stars answered it.  
"Hello," Stars said.  
"Stars, this is Agent Mets, I need as many evolvers and stars cats at the barracks as soon as possible," the man said.  
Stars hanged up.  
"Dazzla, I will need a word with Sonic, Claws and Jess" Stars said.  
Dazzla went up stairs.  
"Who was it?" Claws asked.  
"Mets," Stars said, "he wants us."  
"Now?!?!?" Jess yells.  
"Yeah," Stars answered.  
"But we got to look after Dazz and Tails," Jess said.  
"Okay, lets have a vote, hands up for Jess looking after Dazz and Tails," Sonic said.  
Sonic, Stars and Claws put there hands up.  
"Three to one to Jess, you got to stay behind," Sonic said.  
Sonic, Stars and Claws went out the house quickly.  
"I'm going to kill them when they get home," she said to herself.  
  
At the barracks at 11:45 was Sonic, Stars, Claws, Wolfgang, Roo, Glides, Knuckles and Armour. There was also a 35 year old grey cat wearing a suit. This was Agent Mets from Mi5.  
"So what did your want us for?" Sonic asked.  
"This," Mets answered putting a photo of a yellow cat with long blond hair in school uniform on the table.  
"Is this the Green girl from the news?" Stars asked.  
"Yeah, this is Sonia Green," Mets answered.  
"Why is she important?" Knuckles asked.  
"She was kidnapped in July, she is know evolving Mobion," Mets started saying. "This was big news. We know where she is and we need you to free her."  
"You need us to free a 15 year old school girl from who?" Sonic asked.  
"The Longton Cult."  
"The what?!?!" Claws asked.  
"The Longton cult, they call themselves Longtons after Taffy Longton," Mets started to say. "They believe that only stars cats and evolvers should rule the world. They are allies with Robotnik. The Longtons kidnap people with powers not caring who it is or what there powers are."  
"But why do we need to go?" Sonic asked. "Why not send the SAS?"  
"Because there will be to must press attention."  
"Whats Sonia's powers?" Roo asked.  
"Super strength, speed, flight," Mets answered.  
"Where we going?" Wolfgang asked.  
"A village called Roton, 20 miles south of Emerald."  
"And how are we getting there?" Armour asked.  
"We got a bus ready."  
  
The group were 10 miles out of the city. There were on the motorway. The time was 12:30.  
"What you reading?" Sonic asked Glides.  
"Just a books of war poems for Freemantlish," Glides answered.  
"Can I have a look?" Sonic asked.  
"Go ahead."  
Sonic saw a poem called The Island by Private Ryan West (Premierion Marine 1947).  
Sonic read it in a Premierion (American) accent.  
"I looked at the island,  
"It was just a sheet of flames,  
"And I thought to myself,   
"My God not of us will ever get out that place."  
"Since Sonic is looking at your book you may as well tell us about Taffy Longton," Stars said.  
"Okay." Glides said. "Taffy Longton was born in Damien, Sayer. He was born on the 10th of March 1877. He dad was the richest man in Sayer at the time. He join there Navy in 1896 but he noticed that the officers picked on evolving Mobions. Also in Sayer there were many anti-evolvers laws but no knew that Taffy was a evolving Mobion. In 1899 Taffy trained to be a pilot and in 1902 he did the Edgar port attack. That attack was what he is famous for."  
"How do know all that?" Stars asked.  
"TV," Glides answered.  
"What channel?" Claws asked.  
"History and biography," Glides said. "I know, you think I'm sad but still I like history."  
"Not really, Sonic was offered half a million to make a documentary on his dad," Stars said.  
"STARS!!!" Sonic yelled.  
"I only said it was an offer," Stars said.  
"But still, I don't want people to know," Sonic said.  
"By the way we go to make a plan," Wolfgang said.  
Wolfgang had a map of Rotan.  
"I think the best tactic is to make 2 groups of three and a group of two," Wolfgang said.  
"Have you made up the groups?" Glides asked.  
"Yeah, the first 3 man group is Stars, Claws and Glides, the second will have me, Roo and Armour and the two will be Sonic and Knuckles," Wolfgang said. "We will split up and search the village. Who ever finds Sonia first radio and the rest will come to help. Once we get her out the village we take her to the bus and off to freedom."  
"If she been prisoner for 3 months then she will have mental problem, we must be gentle with her," Armour said.  
  
Half an hour later the group were on the outskirts of Rotan. Rotan was an old village but the citizens left in 1943 when it looked that Zandiff was going to invade Freemantle and the Army used the village to train troops.  
The group were armed with pistols. Sonic and Knuckles was looking in the south of the village, Star's group in the east and Wolfgang in the west.  
The village was quiet, too quiet. Everyone had there gun out, ready to fight anyone.  
Stars walked out and met Claws and Glides.  
"No one on this street," Claws said.  
But a high pitch sound was heard. It was so bad the three had clover there ears. Then an snowy owl jump down from on of the roofs. The owl man was wearing a white role.  
"Who are you," Glides asked.  
"Pippen," the Owl said.  
Claws charged at Pippen. Pippen shouted again. Claws was forced to go on his knees and holding his ears.  
"Is that all your got, a little shouting," Stars said.  
Pippen again shouted and Stars and Glides had to do the same as Claws. Pippen stopped again. Glides turn to shoot at Pippen with his eyes. But again Pippen shouted again, Glides' beams disbanded and Glides had to close his eyes.  
A rottweiler jumped onto Claws. The dog turned into a giant dog wolf creature. The dog was bitting and clawing at Claws. But Claws putted out his claws and stabbed him in behind the leg.  
Stars used his powers to throw the dog at Pippen. But more 6 more men came to the sense.  
"Oh sh*t" Glides said.  
Stars formed a psychic shield and Glides was shooting at the men. Claws jumped out the shield hoping to scary the men off but was fighting the rottweiler again. The rottweiler turned back into the wolf form and jumped at Claws. Claws ducked. The rottweiler jumped over Claws. Claws ran towards the rottweiler. Claws was cutting the rottweiler's skin. The rottweiler swiped at Claws, giving him 4 large cuts. The cuts healed quicky but he was mad.  
"You bast*rd, I loved that shirt," Claws yelled and charged at the rottweiler, stabbing him and pushing him into one of the house's windows.  
The rottweiler turned back into his real form. The rottweiler picked up a table and was swinging it, towards Claws. Claws was cutting. Claws and the rottweiler ended up in a fist fight.  
Stars had his shield up still.  
"Glides if you shoot at Pippen we can easily beat the others," Stars said to Glides.  
Glides shot Pippen with his yellow beams in his chest. Pippen fell to the ground unconious. Stars took down his shield and him and Glides ran at the other 6 men.  
  
Wolfgang, Roo and Armour were in a old bakery, looking for Sonia. But the three were ambushed by members of the cult. The first one to was a giant 6 feet 8 monitor lizard, jumping from the ceiling and kicking Wolfgang in the chest and knocking him back into an old cooker. The monitor lizard then grabbed Roo's wheelchair and threw him and the chair towards the old wall. The lizard then went towards Armour. But Armour turned into a ball. The lizard was punching Armour but couldn't punch through his skin.  
At the same time Roo used his powers to bring his wheelchair back to him. He crawled and climbed back his wheelchair. But another member of the cult was in front of Roo when he turned to sit. The member was a large gorilla.  
"Give up now, it will easier for you," he said.  
"NO CHANGE!!!!" Roo shouted and used his powers to move on of the old cookers and forced him in the wall.  
"Bad move," the gorilla said.  
"I don't think so," Roo answered.  
The gorilla rushed at Roo, turning into metal. This was a bad more, Roo used his powers to stop the gorilla then made him punch him.  
Wolfgang got up and went towards the lizard. He grabbed his fist and then punched the lizard in the face. The lizard turned and punched Wolfgang in the face. Wolfgang kneed the lizard in the stomach. The lizard jumped up onto the ceiling and was hanging from the ceiling with his hands. Wolfgang when for his gun (a shotgun) and started to fire a shot. He missed his first shot.  
"I was in the Royal Marines, I never miss twice," Wolfgang said him.  
The lizard started to move, Wolfgang took a few more shots, missing him. The lizard was above Wolfgang. He let go of the ceiling and landed on Wolfgang's shoulders. He then jumped backwards. Wolfgang went to punch him. The lizard ducked. The lizard jumped towards Wolfgang and forced him to the floor. Both were rolling on the ground, punching each other.  
Armour was out his ball, but an third member of the cult showed up. It was a green haired bear. The bear opened his mouth and shot a green beam. Armour jump back into a ball and the beam forced Armour into the wall. Armour bounded off the wall and Armour he was bounding towards the bear. The bear shot another beam at Armour and Armour smash into the wall, making a large hole. But Roo used to power to throw the gorilla at bear. Then Wolfgang was able to throw the lizard at the bear and gorilla.  
"She's not here, lets get out of here," Wolfgang said.  
"Thats easily said then done," Armour said after coming away from the windrow.  
Wolfgang looked out the window and saw 15 members of the cult, standing, waiting.  
"Sh*t," Wolfgang cried. "Do you 2 have your guns?" he asked. Roo and Glides nobbed. "Good then will charge out, start shooting. Roo, I'm going to have to carry you."  
  
Sonic and Knuckles were in the village prison. There was a guard walking up the cordoor, the guard was a blue feathered eagle.  
"I can get the keys," Sonic said.  
"Sonic wait!!!!" Knuckles shouted, but it was too late, Sonic ran off to the guard.  
Sonic ran passed the guard and ripped the keys off him. Sonic ran forwards then turned. But suddenly the guard shot Sonic with his blue beam from his fist. Sonic smashed into the wall. Knuckles ran behind the eagle after the shot. The eagle turned and shot Knuckles.  
"There is no point fighting me, my powers let me see in the future and predict your every move," the eagle said. "It is pointless fighting me."  
Knuckles tried to get up, but the eagle shot him.  
"What did I just say?!?" cried the eagle.  
"Sorry, I don't listen to crap," Knuckles answered.  
Both Sonic and Knuckles quickly got up and tackled the eagle before he could act. Then another 3 men came. There pulled Knuckles off the eagles.  
"KNUCKLES!!!!!!" Sonic shouted.  
"Just go, I can handle them!!!"  
  
Sonic ran off to the cells. He had to run up two flights of stairs. He was quick to see into all the cells. Sonia was in the cell right at the end.  
"Oh God," Sonic said.  
Sonia is half cat, half hedgehog, she had spikes of her back. She was in a white short sheve shirt, her yellow and blue school tie, a short black skirt and a black shoes. She was handcuffed, hands behind her back. Her ankles were shackled to a large heavy brick and she had tape over her eyes and mouth. She had a silver coller around her neck as well.  
Sonic opened the door, Sonia flinted and tried to move to corner of the room. The room was dark, Sonic was thinking how anyone could live like she did.  
Sonic walked to Sonia. He pulled off her blindfold and gag.  
"Its okay, my name is Sonic Spike, I'm here to help you," Sonic to her.  
Sonic looked into her eyes. Her eyes were yellow and orange but bloodshot. Sonic looked at the keys, but couldn't find a key to the handcuffs.  
"Damn it," Sonic shouted.  
Sonic picked Sonia up and ran out the cell and ran out the prison. Sonic found a bench to sit on.  
"Its okay, we're safe here," Sonic said, sitting her on the bench.  
She still didn't answer.  
"Okay, you might want to know me," Sonic said. "My name is Sonic Razor Spike, I'm 17, I come from Kentonhip in West Emerald. My mum and dad deid when I was 6. I live with my half-sister, my brother in law and there kids. I'm doing A-levels, Freemantlish, History, Drama and Music. I can sing, play the guitar, piano, keyboard and drums."  
Sonic stopped and she still didn't speak.  
"My nepthew can take those cuffs off. Let me take that coller off you."  
Sonic went to take off the coller. She move away from Sonic.  
"What is it?" Sonic asked. "There did something with that coller."  
She nobbed and tears coming out her eyes.  
"Does it affaired your powers?" Sonic asked.  
Sonia nobbed again and then broke down.  
"Don't cry, don't cry," Sonic said. Sonic couldn't think of anything but sing. "Eyes, like a sunrise, like a rainfall on my soul, and I wonder."  
"Then kind of nice," Sonia said.  
"So you can speak."  
"Well its hard when you couldn't speak for 3 mouths. It hard with all the sexual abuse there did to me, the beatings, the treading me like scum. For 2 mouths I heard the screaming of men, women and children, do you know how horrible it is hearing a child screaming for there live?" another load of tears came out her eye. "For a mouth I was the only person there focused on, forcing me to join the Longtons. I pray to God to let me deid."  
"Its okay now, you are safe," Sonic said to her.  
"Your so kind but why did you help me?" Sonia asked.  
"When I was 6 my mum and dad were murdered by a man named Robotnik. I found out when I was 13 that he killed them. Me and my friends made a group to fight Robotnik. Earlier in the year Mi5 and Mi6 found out about us and got us to do missions. The agent that control us told us about you and the cult and told us it an ally of Robotnik."  
"I'm sorry to hear about your parents, at least I got my," Sonia said sadly.  
"It alright, I live with my sister, my nephews and nieces are more like my brothers and sisters," Sonic said.  
"Good to hear, could you tell me about them?" She asked.  
"My oldest nephew Claws is 19, he is going to university doing computering and robotics. My other nephew and oldest niece are 17, there names are Stars and Jessica, there both ready smart, both ready sporty and into science. My youngest niece is 13, her name is Dazzla, she older then she looks. She very smart as well."  
"You sound like you really care for your family," Sonia said.  
"There the only family I got, I need to care for them," Sonic answered.  
"Your so kind and let so sad," Sonia said sadly, she still didn't look at Sonic.  
"Could you look at me?" Sonic asked.  
She looked up and looked into Sonic eyes.  
"Wow, you got great eyes," Sonia said.  
"Thanks, you to," Sonic answered.  
Sonia moved toward Sonic, standing up a little and then kissed Sonic on the lips. Sonic didn't stop her, he liked the kiss. He put his arms around her, she couldn't because of the handcuffs. Sonic got her to sit down again, still kissing her.  
"I sorry to interrupt this touching moment," said a voice.  
Sonic and Sonia turned. "YOU!!!!!" Sonic shouted. It was the blue eagle. There was Knuckles, unconscious, being held by a lion and a diego.  
"You have three choices, you can either keep the girl and we keep you friend, you can have your friend and we have the girl back or you fight me for both," the eagle said. "If you win you can have both, but if I win we have you as well."  
Sonic stood up. Sonia quickly got up as well.  
"Sonic don't, just give me up," Sonia whispered to Sonic.  
Sonic ignored her. "I'll fight."  
"All right," the eagle said and then shot Sonic in the chest forcing him to go backwards over the bench.  
"Damn," Sonic said.  
The eagle stood over Sonic, he hand with a beam over it, he was ready to shoot Sonic. But Sonic then kicked him in the testicles. Sonic jumped up and punched the eagle face.  
"I bet you never saw that coming," Sonic said.  
The eagle fired another beam in Sonic's chest and he went flying across the street. Sonic put his hand down his jacket and pulled out his gun. But the eagle shot the gun out of Sonic's hand before he was able to lift it.  
"FU*K!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sonic shouted.  
Sonic jumped up to ran towards the eagle in a zig-zag. Again the eagle shot Sonic. Sonic got up and jumped into the air. The eagle shot him midair and Sonic fell to the ground on his back.  
"Sonic, just give me up," Sonia shouted.  
"Never," Sonic shouted. Sonic put his hand down his jacket again. "Thank God I got this," he said, holding something inside his jacket.  
It was the white Emerald.  
"I CAN ON THE POWER OF SUPER SONICCC!!!!" Sonic shouted.  
Sonic become a white flash for a few seconds. Sonic was now super Sonic, he was floating, blinding yellow with red eyes.  
"NOW TRY AND SHOOT ME!!!!!!!!" Sonic shouted.  
The eagle shot Sonic with his beams. Sonic just laughed. Sonic then fired a beam the eagle. It hit the eagle and he went flying into a wall. Sonic ran towards the eagle. The eagle rolled away before Sonic got to him.  
Knuckles was waking up, he saw Sonic beating the eagle and Sonia watching. Knuckles was able to free his right hand from the diego and punch him in the stomach. Knuckles quickly turned, his fist was glowing purple and then he punched the lion in the face. Knuckles then pushed the lion away from him. The digeo jumped onto Knuckles's back. Knuckles grabbed his wrists and threw him towards the bench. Sonia wasn't watching Knuckles and screamed when the digeo hit the bench. The digeo got up and grabbed Sonia. She wasn't able to fight back.  
"STOP!!!!!" the digeo shouted. "STOP, OR THE GIRL GETS IT!!!!!" he said turning a figure into a blade.  
Knuckles and Sonic turned to look at him. Knuckles shot him with his in the face with his purple balls and Sonic shot him in the back. The digeo fell unconscious.  
Sonic shot the eagle one more time and then he fell, unable to fight.  
Sonic took the emerald out of him and then ran towards the lion, jumping over the bench. He jumped into him. The lion fell to the ground. Knuckles jumped on top of him, punching him until he passed out.  
Knuckles and Sonic turned to Sonia.  
"Take it you are Sonia Green," Knuckles said.  
"Yeah, who are you?" she asked.  
"Duke Knuckles Echidnal of Angel Island," he answered.  
"Your joking," Sonia cried.  
"He's not," Sonic said. "I got to call Wolfgang quickly."  
Sonic took out his radio in his pocket.  
"Wolfgang, it Sonic," Sonic said.  
"THANK GOD!!!!!!!!!!" Wolfgang yelled.  
"I got good news," Sonic said, "we got Sonia."  
"Good, then you two can help us," Wolfgang said.  
"What happened?" Sonic asked.  
"Me, Armour and Roo are in the middle of a siege," Wolfgang said. "We need help."  
"I got worst news," Claws said.  
"How could it be worst?" Sonic asked.  
"They got Stars and Glides," Claws answered.  
"DAMN IT!!!!!!" Wolfgang shouted.  
"Where are you two?" Sonic asked.  
"I'm on Winston Street," Claws said.  
"In the old police station."  
"Okay, us three will meet Claws first and then we will help you three," Sonic said and turned off his radio. Then he turned to Knuckles. "Do you know where there are?"  
"Yeah," Knuckles answered.  
  
Twenty five minutes after the radio Sonic, Knuckles and Sonia met Claws.  
"Finally," Claws said. "So your Sonia."  
"Yeah," She answered.  
"Could you cut the cuffs off her?" Sonic asked.  
"Sure," Claws answered.  
Sonia turned. Claws turned on of his claws diamond and the cut the cuffs off her. Sonia finally had movement of her hands. She rugged her wrists.  
"Thank you," she said.  
"Could you look at the coller?" Sonic asked.  
Claws looked at the coller. Claws opened it up.  
"Oh God," Claws said.  
"What is it?" Sonia asked.  
"This coller got a bomb in it," he answered.  
"I know that," She said.  
"It worst, I can't do anything," he answered.  
"Are you sure?" Sonia asked.  
"I could try something, but you either need a bomb speicalist or a doctor to disable it."  
Claws was using his claws to cut wires and use it as a screwdriver.  
After a minute Claws finished re-wiring.  
"All I could do is re-wire it to let you have your strength back," Claws said.  
"Thank you," She answered. "Hang on, how did you know I had super strength?"  
"We were told," Sonic said.  
"Lets go and help the others," Knuckles said.  
  
After another 15 minutes the group saw the siege. There was 20 Longton's members outside the station.  
"Wolfgang, get ready to charge out, I'm going to attack, then the others will come and help me straight after my attack," Sonic said into his radio.  
Sonic picked up a metal pole and ran towards the Longtons. All the Longtons fell down. Wolfgang, Armour and Roo charged out the police station and Claws, Knuckles and Sonia came out the other street.  
The Longtons got up were ready to fight. Roo used his powers rip 2 lamposts out the ground and rammed it into the Longtons and they fell back to the floor.  
There got up again. Two of them went towards Sonic. Sonic had his iron pole. He held it in his right hand and move his left hand's figures saying "if you want me, come and get me."  
One of them (a rat) charged at him. Sonic made his hold of his pole loose and held it to make sure that most of the pole was facing away from him and hit the rat in the stomach. The other Longton (a lemur) jumped at Sonic. Sonic hit him in the head. The lemur fell to ground. He got up, he had a large wound to his head, but it was healing.  
"DAMN IT!!!!!" Sonic shouted and then hit him in the head again.  
Roo was using his powers to hold up a lampost. It was just over his head, he was making it spin so fast that two Longtons couldn't get to him. But then a large wildebeest put his hand to the lampost to stop it.  
Roo turned his wheelchair to see him.  
"Oh sh*t," Roo shouted.  
The wildebeest picked up the lampost and threw it up the street. He then walked towards Roo and picked him up from his wheelchair.  
"You're going to dead," he said coolly.  
"LEAVE HIM ALONE!!!!!!!!!!!" a voice shouted.  
Then someone drived into the wildebeest, forcing him to drop Roo. Roo looked up and saw it was Sonia, punching the wildebeest. Roo turned to sit up and used his powers to move his wheelchair and get back in it.  
Wolfgang threw a light weight brown monkey over a building. The monitor lizard that Wolfgang fought in the bakery jumped on him. Wolfgang turned to punch him in the face. The lizard then punched Wolfgang in the stomach. Wolfgang then when to punch him with his right fist. The lizard held up his left fist to block it, holding his fist. Then the lizard when to punch Wolfgang. Wolfgang did the same as the lizard.  
"You're strong," the lizard said.  
"So are you," Wolfgang answered.  
Wolfgang kneed him in the stomach then punch him the face. The lizard got onto his knees then dived towards Wolfgang's knees and forced him to fall to the ground.  
Knuckles punched 2 Longtons away from him. Then the metal gorilla appeared. He when to punch Knuckles. Knuckles ducked. Knuckles then punched him in the stomach, smashing his fist.  
"Fu*k," Knuckles mummered.  
Knuckles then punched the gorilla in the face three times. It did nothing. Knuckles then kicked him in the testicles.  
"SH*T!!!!!!!" Knuckles shouted hopping on one feet.  
"Not the kind language for a Duke," said the gorilla.  
"How did you know that I'm a Duke?" Knuckles asked. "Oh who cares," he said quickly and jumped on top of the gorilla.  
Everyone was beating the Longtons, Roo came to help Knuckles and then Knuckles went to fight other Longtons.  
Sonic was still finding it hard to beat the lemur.  
"WHY DON'T YOU DEAD!!!!!!!" Sonic shouted, smashing his pole into the skull of the lemur.  
Wolfgang went behind a the lemur and picked him.  
"Where are Stars and Glides?!?!?!" Wolfgang yelled.  
"Who?!?!" he asked.  
"Don't fu*k with me, where are they?" Wolfgang yelled.  
"Are their the Star cat and grey flying squirrel thing," the lemur asked.  
"Glides is a sugar glider, so where are their," Wolfgang said.  
"I think there in the old army barracks."  
"You think, YOU THINK!!!!!!!" Wolfgang shouted.  
"Thats it, I only think, I don't know where they are for sure."  
"Alright," Wolfgang said calmly, then threw him over a house.  
Wolfgang turned toward the others.  
"Lets go to the army barracks," he said.  
  
Stars woke up to where he was. He was handcuffed and was in a chair. Stars saw Glides unconscious and with the same kind of silver collar Sonia had. Stars tried to use his powers, but couldn't.  
"Glides wake up," Stars said, he didn't. "Glides wake up," he said again. "GLIDES WAKE UP!" Stars snapped, kicking him in the leg.  
Glides woke up.  
"What ... What happening?" Glides asked.  
"We lost the fight," Stars said.  
"Damn," Glides said.  
Then a men in a white role (a little like a member Ku Klux Klan, with a gold chain around his neck and shoulders) entered the room.  
"Who are you?" Stars asked.  
"Called me Jacq," he said.  
"So, your the man that runs this evil cult," Glides cried.  
Jacq did a quiet laugh.  
"Evil cult, how is this a evil cult?" Jacq asked.  
"You kidnap people, brainwash them, you kill innocent people, how could you tell me that not evil?!?!?" Glides answered.  
"The Longtons stand for every evolving Mobian and star cats on the planet, to give them the right to rule Mobius, like Taffy Longton tried to do," Jacq said.  
"Taffy Longton was trying to get evolving Mobian equal rights and he did it," Glides said. "I know he was sent to Libos but he got equal right for evolver and thats all he wanted."  
"But he started our road to gain power," Jacq answered. "We were formed in 1903 in Freemantle and Sayer. We started off low key but we had some luck in 44 during the war. The Freemantlish and Sayerish governments funded up to start guerilla warfare against Zandiff. In 52 when the army left the village and we moved here. And in 1994 we formed an alliances with Robotnik."  
"You're a fool, Robotnik is only using you," Stars yell. "If, IF he could get power he will stab you in the back and destroy or take over you cult. At least with Robotnik, men and women join willingly. You kidnap anyone, you are evil you son of a bit..."  
Jacq punched Stars in the face. Stars licked the inside of his month and then his lip. He tasted blood.  
"Not a bad punch," Stars said. "Not bad for a pathetic man like you."  
Jacq pulled off his mark. He is a black ram. Both Stars and Glides laughed.  
"You are the leader of this cult, a pathetic sheep," Glides shouted, roaring with laugher.  
"Baa Baa Black Sheep do you have any wool," Stars sang.  
"Yes sir, yes sir, three bags full," Glides sang afterwards.  
"SILENCE!!!!!!!!!" Jacq shouted in a powerful voice. "YOU SHOULD BE HONOURED TO BE IN MY PRESENT, VERY FEW PEOPLE HAVE MY FACE!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
The rest of the group were walking down the street made in the 1920's. Knuckles stopped and put his hand in force of him.  
"Its raining," he said.  
There was the sound of wind. Sonic and Armour turned and saw something.  
"Oh my God," Sonic said.  
"TORNADO!!!!!!!!" Armour shouted and then all the group jumped into the allys.  
"I know who it is," Sonia said to Wolfgang, then heard an evil laugh. All on the turned there heads to the roof of a building. There was a Siberan Tiger in a black robe.  
"Tempest," Sonia said.  
The tornado stop.  
Sonic stepped into the middle of the street, pointed at Tempest and shouted "I'M NOT AFAIRD OF YOU!!!!"  
Then lightening stucked on Sonic right side, just missing him.  
"Okay, maybe I'm a bit afaird," Sonic said.  
Then Tempest made 2 powerful winds to blow the rest of the group out the allys. Tempest shot lightening in the middle of the street.  
"LAY DOWN!!!" Claws shouted. "SONIC, WOLFGANG, SONIA LAY ON YOUR BACK, LIGHTENING STUCKS AT THE HIGHEST POINT!!!!"  
Knuckles rolled towards Sonia.  
"How did we beat him?" he asked.  
"I don't know, all I know is he can control the weather," she answered.  
Claws stood up, put out his claws and put them up the air. Lightening stuck Claws, causing him pain.  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!!!!!!!" Sonic shouted.  
"Making sure that the lightening doesn't kill you," Claws answered, steaming.  
"Armour could you jump and get stuck?" Sonic asked.  
Armour jumped up into the air and got stuck.  
Wolfgang rolled towards Knuckles and Sonia.  
"Do you think you could shoot him down?" he asked Knuckles.  
"Sure but why?" Knuckles asked.  
"I think if we get him on the ground and we attack, he wouldn't be able to handle us."  
Knuckles stood up, aim his fists at Tempest's ankles, punched and to purple balls of energy came out. Tempest fell down then fell to the ground.  
Knuckles shouted "ATTACK!!!!"  
Everyone got up and went to attack Tempest. Sonic was first. As Tempest got up, Sonic ran pass him, punching him hard toward a wall and into ground.  
Tempest looked up into the sky, it then snowed.  
Knuckles ran towards Tempest, punching him in the face. He threw toward Armour. Armour bound into his back. Tempest fell to the ground. There was a powerful wind now, visible was limited. The rain water on the ground turned to ice. Roo fell out his wheelchair and roll on the ground.  
Claws ran pass Tempest, cutting his face. Wolfgang picked Tempest, crushing him. Tempest able to open his hand and started making lightening out his figures. He shot Wolfgang and he fell to the ground, letting go of Tempest. When he got up he was punched in the face.  
He saw it was Sonia. She was clipping her fists.  
"I'm going to in enjoy this," she said.  
She punched him in the face again and again. Tempest grabbed her fist.  
"It was good wasn't it," Tempest said darkly looking into her eyes.  
"You sick twisted evil bast*rd," she answered.  
"I was your first, you though it good, I know you."  
"I hope you die a slow and painful death."  
Sonic jumped into Tempest, forcing him to let go of Sonia and fell to the floor. Sonic punched him in the face, blood came out Tempest's mouth and Sonic landed on him.  
Sonia was crying again. Sonic got off Tempest and turned to Sonia.  
"Did ....... did he rap..... rap...... r......." Sonic saying but could bring himself to finish the sentence.  
"He raped me, he was the first one," Sonia said, wipping the tears from her eyes. "I hate him, he is just pure evil."  
Knuckles stood over Tempest, pointing his right fist (glowing purple) at his face.  
"Where is Stars and Glides?" Knuckles asked.  
"Do you really think I'll tell you," Tempest answered.  
Knuckles stood on his testicles.  
"Now I'll ask you again, where are there?"  
"There in the barracks."  
Sonic kicked Tempest in the face before the group left.  
  
"You should be honoured," Jacq said to Glides and Stars. "See you two are brave to fight us and we respect that. Unlike Sonia Green, she is weak and must join us."  
"Two questions, how did you know about Sonia and why must she join you?" Glides asked.  
"I'm psychic," Jacq answered. "Sonia must join us, her mind is weak and needs us to show her the light. You two should think yourselfs lucky."  
Stars and Glides look at each other, confused.  
"We have 3 types of members," Jacq said. "We have members that come to us, we have members like Sonia which we have to made them join and there is you two, members that come to us to fight."  
Jacq continued to talk, Stars whispered to Glides.  
"Keep him talking, I'm going to try and unlock my cuffs," Stars said.  
"So Jacq, eh, why...... why did you call yourself after Longton, why not after another revolution like Ampa Scaz, he believe more of your view," Glides said.  
Stars putted out on of his claws and put it in the handcuff lock.  
"Because Longton was noticed by the world, Scaz, Wano, Isagrad never were," Jacq answered.  
"I see," Glides said.  
  
Outside the base the group were dissicing plans.  
"We could just charge Wolfgang" Sonic said.  
"It too dangerous," Wolfgang answered.  
"What about spilt up?" Knuckles asked.  
"We mustn't do that, remember last time?" Wolfgang said.  
But then a orange beam was aimmed at the group; the group jumped out the way. Knuckles fired 2 purple balls at them.  
"Wolfgang, throw me," Armour said to Wolfgang and then rolled into a ball.  
Wolfgang picked up Armour and threw him into wire fence and into the group of Longtons.  
Sonic ran thought the gap and went toward the Longtons. Wolfgang and Knuckles picked up parts of the fence and threw it at them.  
Roo used his powers to rip the fence out the ground, turned it into small metal balls and aimmed it at Longtons.  
Two Longtons (a hyena and the rottweiler Claws fought earlier) were going towards Sonia.  
"Your coming with us," said the rottweiler in a Scottish attcent.  
"If you want her, your going to have to get through me," a voice said.  
"YOU AGAIN!!!!" the rottweiler shouted.  
Its was Claws. He turned his claws into diamonds. The hyena turn his arms into long metal spikes. The hyena took a swing at Claws; Claws blocked with his claws. The hyena then went for a stab to his chest; Claws blocked it with his claws again.  
The rottweiler turned into his wolf form and jump onto Claws; Claws stab him in the sholders. Sonia jumped at him, punching him.  
"Leave him alone!!!!" she shouted.  
Claws jumped at the hyena for another fight.  
  
In the room where Stars and Glides were a man (a rat) ran into the room.  
"We're being attacked sir," he said.  
"WHATS!!!!!!!!!" Jacq shouted. "Send some troops to where they are."  
"Okay," said the rat and left the room.  
Stars unlocked his cuffs. He jumped out his chair and aimed towards Jacq. He punch Jacq in the face. Jacq shot Stars towards the wall.  
"You got a lot of balls for someone a little pussy cat," Jacq said.  
Stars smiled. He had his powers back, the blast from Jacq broke the collar. As Jacq got closer Stars saw a desk. He used his powers and used his psychic powers to threw it at him. It smash with all the wood going everywhere. Stars then used his powers to unlock Glides cuffs and take off the collar. Glides shot Jacq and got up. Stars and Glides ran towards Jacq. There was punching him. Jacq hands glowed green; Stars and Glides were floating in the air.  
"You two don't know how must power I got," Jacq said to Stars and Glides.  
Stars used his powers to hit Jacq with one of the chairs. Stars and Glides fell to the ground. Both got up.  
"Just run with me and shot!!" Stars said, while picking up his and Glides's black pistol off the floor.  
Stars and Glides ran out the room. Stars made a psychic shield. Both were running towards the gate, both shooting blindly at Longtons.  
  
At the gates Claws was fighting the rottweiler and hyena by himself.  
"YOU SHOULD BE DEAD!!!!!!!!" the rottweiler shouted.  
Claws ran towards the rottweiler and hyena, his arms out like an eagle's. The hyena turned his arms into metals spikes and got to another fight. The rottweiler was ready to attack Claws from behind. But he was jumped on.  
"Don't you dare!!!!!" a voice shouted.  
It was Sonia.  
Sonic and Knuckles were standing back to back, surrounded by Longtons.  
"You know this is a good time to become Super Sonic," Knuckles said.  
"I think we could handle them."  
Then a blue energy ball was aimed at Sonic and Knuckles. Both of them jumped to the ground.  
"You keep them busy for a second," Sonic said to Knuckles.  
Knuckles got up and charged towards the Longtons. Sonic putted out the white emerald.  
"I call on the power of Super Sonic!!!!!" Sonic yelled.  
There was a blinding white flash, Sonic became Super Sonic. Sonic started shooting the Longtons with his yellow energy. All of them ran away. Sonic then help his friends. The Longtons were either shot down or ran away.  
Sonic became normal again.  
"You know there is no way we can get to the bus safely," Sonic said to Wolfgang.  
"I know, thats way I called for a helicopter," Wolfgang answered.  
Seconds later Stars and Glides ran to them.  
"Well we got what we came for, lets go," Sonic said.  
"The helicopter is one the outskirts not far from here."  
"Give us a second, you don't know how far we run," Stars said breathing hardly. "In fact, we don't even know how far we run."  
"Is that Stars?" Sonia asked Sonic.  
"Okay, Stars, Glides this is Sonia Green," Sonic said. "Sonia, this is Stars Staray and Glides Suger."  
"Nice to meet you," Sonia said.  
"You'll need a gun," Stars said giving her a gun.  
Wolfgang picked Roo up and there ran to the helicopter.  
  
The helicopter was in a farm. Wolfgang jumped into it first.  
"Major Wolfgang Wolfinstien, i ordered the copter," Wolfgang said from the end of the helicopter.  
"Come onboard," The pilot (a kestrel) answered.  
The group jumped into the helicopter. The pilot took off.  
"How long will it take to get to Emerald?" Sonic asked.  
"We're going to Ramsee barracks, we'll be there in 10 minutes," the pilots asked.  
"Why are we going there?" Sonia asked whiles Stars was working on her coller.  
"Should we tell her?" Sonic asked Wolfgang.  
"Go ahead," Wolfgang answered.  
"Ramsee barracks is a speical base run by Mi5 and Mi6 to train spy, pilots, bomb sqauds, special forces and special police," Sonic said.  
After a few minutes Stars got the coller off Sonia.  
"This is a basta*d," Stars said. "If you didn't do it and took it off, your would been blown up and if you didn't take out the enzymes in it and only disable the bomb, when you take the collar off, you would been injured with poison."  
"What about your collar?" Sonia asked.  
"I forget about that, thanks," Stars answered and just ripped off his collar.  
"Why didn't that kill you?" Sonic asked in shock.  
"I readied Jacq mind and found out that the collar only had the enzymes and they were destroy when he shot me."  
"Who Jacq?" Sonic asked.  
"Jacq is the leader of the Longtons, he is on of the most powerful man alive," Sonia said.  
"Did you ever meet him?" Glides asked.  
"No, but the Longtons kept talking about him," Sonia answered.  
"Is he more powerful then Tempest and the blue eagle?" Knuckles asked.  
"Oh yeah."  
The helicopter landed and the door opened. The door at the back opened. Mets and a policeman (a jaguar) were standing at the best.  
"Great work," Mets said.  
"Who's that?" Sonic asked pointing at the policeman.  
"This is Chief Inspector Franis Willis, the head of the Green case."  
"This is great news to me, to find out that Sonia was still alive, I almost gave up hope, thank you," Franis said shaking Sonic's hand.  
"I didn't do it by myself, we all had a part to play, Sonia even helped us," Sonic said.  
"You know we need to question her," Mets said.  
"Wait a second!!!!" Sonic said.  
"Yeah, she need to go back to her family, you can question her but she needs time," Armour said.  
Sonia walked out the helicopter.  
"Ah Sonia," Wolfgang said, "this is Agent Mets and Chief Inspector Willis."  
"Hi," she said shyly.  
Mets quickly pulled Sonic towards him and whispered in his ear "could you talk to Sonia?"  
"What about?"  
"Ask her what she wants to do."  
  
Sonic and Sonia went into a small room.  
"Okay, this is going to be a stupid question but anyway, what do you want to do?" Sonic asked.  
"I want to go back to my parents but I want a shower and a change of clothes, you don't know know how dirty I feel," Sonia answered.  
"I'll tell Mets that," Sonic said. "Can you also promise me that you will talk to Willis, not today but in the near future."  
"I will."  
"Great, now thats that done."  
"Now I want to ask you something."  
"Okay, what is it?"  
"What's going to happen with you and me?"  
"WHAT?!?!"  
"Are we going to be a couple?"  
"Oh crap," Sonic said. "Sonia, I like, I would even want your to join us in the war against Robotnik and his allies, but I got a girlfriend. I'm sorry."  
  
At the same time Franis Willis called Sonia's parents on the phone.  
"Hello," a woman's voice said.  
"Mrs. Green, its chief inspector Willis, I have great news for you," Franis said.  
"Is it about Sonia?" She asked.  
"Yeah, we found her alive and well," Franis said.  
"This is fantastic news!!!!" Mrs. Green shouted.  
"We will need to question her but we feel its best if she could spend some time with you."  
  
"Okay, I understand about why you can't be with me but can you do me a favour?" Sonia asked.  
"What is it?" Sonic asked.  
"Could you come with me when I go back home?" Soni asked.  
"I'll ask Willis first."  
  
Sonic went to look for Willis. Willis did the same and look for Sonic. There bumped into eachother.  
"Great, I need to ask you somethings," Sonic said.  
"What do you need to know?" Franis asked.  
"Okay, can Sonia have a shower, a change of clothes and she want me to come with her when she goes back to her family."  
"Sure, I don't see why we couldn't do any of thoughs things."  
  
Willis took Sonic, Sonia, Stars and Claws in police car to Sonia's house, a average size house in a middle class area. All the others members of the group went home. Sonic and Willis were standing outside the car.  
"Sonia's mum and dad are called Sarah and Vin, if there ask you anything you are called Sonic Zahy, 25 years old and in the flying squad," Franis said.  
"Okay, but shouldn't we tell Sonia as well?" Sonic asked.  
"I already did, so lets go," Franis said.  
Sonia step out the car, she was wearing a blue t-shirt with a pink top, jeans and trainees. All three walked to the door. Willis knocked on the door. A female cat opened the door.  
"Sonia?" she said. "Sonia!!" she said with tears in her eyes and hugged Sonia. She turned her face to Franis and said "Thank you, thank you ever so much."  
"I didn't do anything, you should be thanking him," Franis said.  
"Who are you?" Sarah asked.  
"Sonic Zahy, Flying squad," Sonic said putting out his hand to be shacked.  
Sarah shook his hand.  
"Bye," Sonia said to Sonic quietly and walk into her house.  
When the door shut Sonic said "Bye Sonia" to himself and walked back to the car.  
  
It was 8pm when Sonic, Stars and Claws got back home.  
"Hello, Jess, are you here?" Sonic said.  
Jessica walked down the stairs, putting earring on. She was in a red dress.  
"Great your home, now I can go out with the girls and before you say anyone I told mum and she said you three must babysit Dazzla and Tails," Jess answered and walked out the door.  
"She's in a good postion," Stars said.  
"I know, its a bloody bugger," Sonic answered.  
"At least we can watch some sport now," Claws said and walked into the living room.Longton's Cult  
  
The date was the 20th September 1997. The time was 11am. Plant's book was in the top ten best seller list, she was now writing her first novel and was writing scripts for a programme called Parliament (a programme like the West Wing but about the Freemantlish (British) government). Plant and Diamond were in Tikal city for a conference on Genetics.  
Stars (in a Emerald City shirt) and Claws (in a black shirt) were watching TV in the living room.  
Sonic, Jessica and Dazzla were singing.  
"You are all I want, You are all I need, You are the only one for me," there sang.  
"Oh god they are singing again," Stars said to Claws.  
The three walk into the room. Sonic was wearing white trousers with a white polo shirt, both with black stripes, Jess was wearing jeans and a red t-shirt. Dazz worn jeans and a blue t-shirt.  
"Sonic was just teaching us some songs," Jess said.  
"I know, we can hear," Claws answered.  
"Sorry," Jessica said.  
"Don't worry, Claws and Stars are just envious because us three can sing," Sonic said.  
"WATCH IT HEDGEHOG!!!" Claws yelled.  
Stars quickly interrupted saying "Sonic you got post on the table."  
Sonic picked up his post, he had two letters, one to him and one to him and Plant. He opened the letter to himself first.  
"Great, the ticket from Amy's dad," Sonic said.  
"What tickets?" Stars asked.  
"For Emerald verus Diamond Utd., in the VIP box," Sonic answered.  
"He must be rich," Claws said.  
"Amy told me he own an estate agents," Sonic answered.  
Sonic opened the other letter. Sonic started reading it aloud.  
"Dear Mrs. Staray and Mr. Spike,  
"We at the History and Biography channel were interested in the book Razor Spike the Forgotten Man.  
"We found out you two are the only people holding the copyrights to Razor Spike's name. We want to make a documentary on him. We are willing to pay £1 millions and want you both on the programme.  
"Details to contact us is on the bottom.  
"Your Sincerely Dameon Jones Head of programming."  
"Are you going to do it?" Dazzla asked.  
"I'll have to ask your mum first," Sonic said in a calm voice, but shocked there wrote to him.  
The telephone rang. Stars answered it.  
"Hello," Stars said.  
"Stars, this is Agent Mets, I need as many evolvers and stars cats at the barracks as soon as possible," the man said.  
Stars hanged up.  
"Dazzla, I will need a word with Sonic, Claws and Jess" Stars said.  
Dazzla went up stairs.  
"Who was it?" Claws asked.  
"Mets," Stars said, "he wants us."  
"Now?!?!?" Jess yells.  
"Yeah," Stars answered.  
"But we got to look after Dazz and Tails," Jess said.  
"Okay, lets have a vote, hands up for Jess looking after Dazz and Tails," Sonic said.  
Sonic, Stars and Claws put there hands up.  
"Three to one to Jess, you got to stay behind," Sonic said.  
Sonic, Stars and Claws went out the house quickly.  
"I'm going to kill them when they get home," she said to herself.  
  
At the barracks at 11:45 was Sonic, Stars, Claws, Wolfgang, Roo, Glides, Knuckles and Armour. There was also a 35 year old grey cat wearing a suit. This was Agent Mets from Mi5.  
"So what did your want us for?" Sonic asked.  
"This," Mets answered putting a photo of a yellow cat with long blond hair in school uniform on the table.  
"Is this the Green girl from the news?" Stars asked.  
"Yeah, this is Sonia Green," Mets answered.  
"Why is she important?" Knuckles asked.  
"She was kidnapped in July, she is know evolving Mobion," Mets started saying. "This was big news. We know where she is and we need you to free her."  
"You need us to free a 15 year old school girl from who?" Sonic asked.  
"The Longton Cult."  
"The what?!?!" Claws asked.  
"The Longton cult, they call themselves Longtons after Taffy Longton," Mets started to say. "They believe that only stars cats and evolvers should rule the world. They are allies with Robotnik. The Longtons kidnap people with powers not caring who it is or what there powers are."  
"But why do we need to go?" Sonic asked. "Why not send the SAS?"  
"Because there will be to must press attention."  
"Whats Sonia's powers?" Roo asked.  
"Super strength, speed, flight," Mets answered.  
"Where we going?" Wolfgang asked.  
"A village called Roton, 20 miles south of Emerald."  
"And how are we getting there?" Armour asked.  
"We got a bus ready."  
  
The group were 10 miles out of the city. There were on the motorway. The time was 12:30.  
"What you reading?" Sonic asked Glides.  
"Just a books of war poems for Freemantlish," Glides answered.  
"Can I have a look?" Sonic asked.  
"Go ahead."  
Sonic saw a poem called The Island by Private Ryan West (Premierion Marine 1947).  
Sonic read it in a Premierion (American) accent.  
"I looked at the island,  
"It was just a sheet of flames,  
"And I thought to myself,   
"My God not of us will ever get out that place."  
"Since Sonic is looking at your book you may as well tell us about Taffy Longton," Stars said.  
"Okay." Glides said. "Taffy Longton was born in Damien, Sayer. He was born on the 10th of March 1877. He dad was the richest man in Sayer at the time. He join there Navy in 1896 but he noticed that the officers picked on evolving Mobions. Also in Sayer there were many anti-evolvers laws but no knew that Taffy was a evolving Mobion. In 1899 Taffy trained to be a pilot and in 1902 he did the Edgar port attack. That attack was what he is famous for."  
"How do know all that?" Stars asked.  
"TV," Glides answered.  
"What channel?" Claws asked.  
"History and biography," Glides said. "I know, you think I'm sad but still I like history."  
"Not really, Sonic was offered half a million to make a documentary on his dad," Stars said.  
"STARS!!!" Sonic yelled.  
"I only said it was an offer," Stars said.  
"But still, I don't want people to know," Sonic said.  
"By the way we go to make a plan," Wolfgang said.  
Wolfgang had a map of Rotan.  
"I think the best tactic is to make 2 groups of three and a group of two," Wolfgang said.  
"Have you made up the groups?" Glides asked.  
"Yeah, the first 3 man group is Stars, Claws and Glides, the second will have me, Roo and Armour and the two will be Sonic and Knuckles," Wolfgang said. "We will split up and search the village. Who ever finds Sonia first radio and the rest will come to help. Once we get her out the village we take her to the bus and off to freedom."  
"If she been prisoner for 3 months then she will have mental problem, we must be gentle with her," Armour said.  
  
Half an hour later the group were on the outskirts of Rotan. Rotan was an old village but the citizens left in 1943 when it looked that Zandiff was going to invade Freemantle and the Army used the village to train troops.  
The group were armed with pistols. Sonic and Knuckles was looking in the south of the village, Star's group in the east and Wolfgang in the west.  
The village was quiet, too quiet. Everyone had there gun out, ready to fight anyone.  
Stars walked out and met Claws and Glides.  
"No one on this street," Claws said.  
But a high pitch sound was heard. It was so bad the three had clover there ears. Then an snowy owl jump down from on of the roofs. The owl man was wearing a white role.  
"Who are you," Glides asked.  
"Pippen," the Owl said.  
Claws charged at Pippen. Pippen shouted again. Claws was forced to go on his knees and holding his ears.  
"Is that all your got, a little shouting," Stars said.  
Pippen again shouted and Stars and Glides had to do the same as Claws. Pippen stopped again. Glides turn to shoot at Pippen with his eyes. But again Pippen shouted again, Glides' beams disbanded and Glides had to close his eyes.  
A rottweiler jumped onto Claws. The dog turned into a giant dog wolf creature. The dog was bitting and clawing at Claws. But Claws putted out his claws and stabbed him in behind the leg.  
Stars used his powers to throw the dog at Pippen. But more 6 more men came to the sense.  
"Oh sh*t" Glides said.  
Stars formed a psychic shield and Glides was shooting at the men. Claws jumped out the shield hoping to scary the men off but was fighting the rottweiler again. The rottweiler turned back into the wolf form and jumped at Claws. Claws ducked. The rottweiler jumped over Claws. Claws ran towards the rottweiler. Claws was cutting the rottweiler's skin. The rottweiler swiped at Claws, giving him 4 large cuts. The cuts healed quicky but he was mad.  
"You bast*rd, I loved that shirt," Claws yelled and charged at the rottweiler, stabbing him and pushing him into one of the house's windows.  
The rottweiler turned back into his real form. The rottweiler picked up a table and was swinging it, towards Claws. Claws was cutting. Claws and the rottweiler ended up in a fist fight.  
Stars had his shield up still.  
"Glides if you shoot at Pippen we can easily beat the others," Stars said to Glides.  
Glides shot Pippen with his yellow beams in his chest. Pippen fell to the ground unconious. Stars took down his shield and him and Glides ran at the other 6 men.  
  
Wolfgang, Roo and Armour were in a old bakery, looking for Sonia. But the three were ambushed by members of the cult. The first one to was a giant 6 feet 8 monitor lizard, jumping from the ceiling and kicking Wolfgang in the chest and knocking him back into an old cooker. The monitor lizard then grabbed Roo's wheelchair and threw him and the chair towards the old wall. The lizard then went towards Armour. But Armour turned into a ball. The lizard was punching Armour but couldn't punch through his skin.  
At the same time Roo used his powers to bring his wheelchair back to him. He crawled and climbed back his wheelchair. But another member of the cult was in front of Roo when he turned to sit. The member was a large gorilla.  
"Give up now, it will easier for you," he said.  
"NO CHANGE!!!!" Roo shouted and used his powers to move on of the old cookers and forced him in the wall.  
"Bad move," the gorilla said.  
"I don't think so," Roo answered.  
The gorilla rushed at Roo, turning into metal. This was a bad more, Roo used his powers to stop the gorilla then made him punch him.  
Wolfgang got up and went towards the lizard. He grabbed his fist and then punched the lizard in the face. The lizard turned and punched Wolfgang in the face. Wolfgang kneed the lizard in the stomach. The lizard jumped up onto the ceiling and was hanging from the ceiling with his hands. Wolfgang when for his gun (a shotgun) and started to fire a shot. He missed his first shot.  
"I was in the Royal Marines, I never miss twice," Wolfgang said him.  
The lizard started to move, Wolfgang took a few more shots, missing him. The lizard was above Wolfgang. He let go of the ceiling and landed on Wolfgang's shoulders. He then jumped backwards. Wolfgang went to punch him. The lizard ducked. The lizard jumped towards Wolfgang and forced him to the floor. Both were rolling on the ground, punching each other.  
Armour was out his ball, but an third member of the cult showed up. It was a green haired bear. The bear opened his mouth and shot a green beam. Armour jump back into a ball and the beam forced Armour into the wall. Armour bounded off the wall and Armour he was bounding towards the bear. The bear shot another beam at Armour and Armour smash into the wall, making a large hole. But Roo used to power to throw the gorilla at bear. Then Wolfgang was able to throw the lizard at the bear and gorilla.  
"She's not here, lets get out of here," Wolfgang said.  
"Thats easily said then done," Armour said after coming away from the windrow.  
Wolfgang looked out the window and saw 15 members of the cult, standing, waiting.  
"Sh*t," Wolfgang cried. "Do you 2 have your guns?" he asked. Roo and Glides nobbed. "Good then will charge out, start shooting. Roo, I'm going to have to carry you."  
  
Sonic and Knuckles were in the village prison. There was a guard walking up the cordoor, the guard was a blue feathered eagle.  
"I can get the keys," Sonic said.  
"Sonic wait!!!!" Knuckles shouted, but it was too late, Sonic ran off to the guard.  
Sonic ran passed the guard and ripped the keys off him. Sonic ran forwards then turned. But suddenly the guard shot Sonic with his blue beam from his fist. Sonic smashed into the wall. Knuckles ran behind the eagle after the shot. The eagle turned and shot Knuckles.  
"There is no point fighting me, my powers let me see in the future and predict your every move," the eagle said. "It is pointless fighting me."  
Knuckles tried to get up, but the eagle shot him.  
"What did I just say?!?" cried the eagle.  
"Sorry, I don't listen to crap," Knuckles answered.  
Both Sonic and Knuckles quickly got up and tackled the eagle before he could act. Then another 3 men came. There pulled Knuckles off the eagles.  
"KNUCKLES!!!!!!" Sonic shouted.  
"Just go, I can handle them!!!"  
  
Sonic ran off to the cells. He had to run up two flights of stairs. He was quick to see into all the cells. Sonia was in the cell right at the end.  
"Oh God," Sonic said.  
Sonia is half cat, half hedgehog, she had spikes of her back. She was in a white short sheve shirt, her yellow and blue school tie, a short black skirt and a black shoes. She was handcuffed, hands behind her back. Her ankles were shackled to a large heavy brick and she had tape over her eyes and mouth. She had a silver coller around her neck as well.  
Sonic opened the door, Sonia flinted and tried to move to corner of the room. The room was dark, Sonic was thinking how anyone could live like she did.  
Sonic walked to Sonia. He pulled off her blindfold and gag.  
"Its okay, my name is Sonic Spike, I'm here to help you," Sonic to her.  
Sonic looked into her eyes. Her eyes were yellow and orange but bloodshot. Sonic looked at the keys, but couldn't find a key to the handcuffs.  
"Damn it," Sonic shouted.  
Sonic picked Sonia up and ran out the cell and ran out the prison. Sonic found a bench to sit on.  
"Its okay, we're safe here," Sonic said, sitting her on the bench.  
She still didn't answer.  
"Okay, you might want to know me," Sonic said. "My name is Sonic Razor Spike, I'm 17, I come from Kentonhip in West Emerald. My mum and dad deid when I was 6. I live with my half-sister, my brother in law and there kids. I'm doing A-levels, Freemantlish, History, Drama and Music. I can sing, play the guitar, piano, keyboard and drums."  
Sonic stopped and she still didn't speak.  
"My nepthew can take those cuffs off. Let me take that coller off you."  
Sonic went to take off the coller. She move away from Sonic.  
"What is it?" Sonic asked. "There did something with that coller."  
She nobbed and tears coming out her eyes.  
"Does it affaired your powers?" Sonic asked.  
Sonia nobbed again and then broke down.  
"Don't cry, don't cry," Sonic said. Sonic couldn't think of anything but sing. "Eyes, like a sunrise, like a rainfall on my soul, and I wonder."  
"Then kind of nice," Sonia said.  
"So you can speak."  
"Well its hard when you couldn't speak for 3 mouths. It hard with all the sexual abuse there did to me, the beatings, the treading me like scum. For 2 mouths I heard the screaming of men, women and children, do you know how horrible it is hearing a child screaming for there live?" another load of tears came out her eye. "For a mouth I was the only person there focused on, forcing me to join the Longtons. I pray to God to let me deid."  
"Its okay now, you are safe," Sonic said to her.  
"Your so kind but why did you help me?" Sonia asked.  
"When I was 6 my mum and dad were murdered by a man named Robotnik. I found out when I was 13 that he killed them. Me and my friends made a group to fight Robotnik. Earlier in the year Mi5 and Mi6 found out about us and got us to do missions. The agent that control us told us about you and the cult and told us it an ally of Robotnik."  
"I'm sorry to hear about your parents, at least I got my," Sonia said sadly.  
"It alright, I live with my sister, my nephews and nieces are more like my brothers and sisters," Sonic said.  
"Good to hear, could you tell me about them?" She asked.  
"My oldest nephew Claws is 19, he is going to university doing computering and robotics. My other nephew and oldest niece are 17, there names are Stars and Jessica, there both ready smart, both ready sporty and into science. My youngest niece is 13, her name is Dazzla, she older then she looks. She very smart as well."  
"You sound like you really care for your family," Sonia said.  
"There the only family I got, I need to care for them," Sonic answered.  
"Your so kind and let so sad," Sonia said sadly, she still didn't look at Sonic.  
"Could you look at me?" Sonic asked.  
She looked up and looked into Sonic eyes.  
"Wow, you got great eyes," Sonia said.  
"Thanks, you to," Sonic answered.  
Sonia moved toward Sonic, standing up a little and then kissed Sonic on the lips. Sonic didn't stop her, he liked the kiss. He put his arms around her, she couldn't because of the handcuffs. Sonic got her to sit down again, still kissing her.  
"I sorry to interrupt this touching moment," said a voice.  
Sonic and Sonia turned. "YOU!!!!!" Sonic shouted. It was the blue eagle. There was Knuckles, unconscious, being held by a lion and a diego.  
"You have three choices, you can either keep the girl and we keep you friend, you can have your friend and we have the girl back or you fight me for both," the eagle said. "If you win you can have both, but if I win we have you as well."  
Sonic stood up. Sonia quickly got up as well.  
"Sonic don't, just give me up," Sonia whispered to Sonic.  
Sonic ignored her. "I'll fight."  
"All right," the eagle said and then shot Sonic in the chest forcing him to go backwards over the bench.  
"Damn," Sonic said.  
The eagle stood over Sonic, he hand with a beam over it, he was ready to shoot Sonic. But Sonic then kicked him in the testicles. Sonic jumped up and punched the eagle face.  
"I bet you never saw that coming," Sonic said.  
The eagle fired another beam in Sonic's chest and he went flying across the street. Sonic put his hand down his jacket and pulled out his gun. But the eagle shot the gun out of Sonic's hand before he was able to lift it.  
"FU*K!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sonic shouted.  
Sonic jumped up to ran towards the eagle in a zig-zag. Again the eagle shot Sonic. Sonic got up and jumped into the air. The eagle shot him midair and Sonic fell to the ground on his back.  
"Sonic, just give me up," Sonia shouted.  
"Never," Sonic shouted. Sonic put his hand down his jacket again. "Thank God I got this," he said, holding something inside his jacket.  
It was the white Emerald.  
"I CAN ON THE POWER OF SUPER SONICCC!!!!" Sonic shouted.  
Sonic become a white flash for a few seconds. Sonic was now super Sonic, he was floating, blinding yellow with red eyes.  
"NOW TRY AND SHOOT ME!!!!!!!!" Sonic shouted.  
The eagle shot Sonic with his beams. Sonic just laughed. Sonic then fired a beam the eagle. It hit the eagle and he went flying into a wall. Sonic ran towards the eagle. The eagle rolled away before Sonic got to him.  
Knuckles was waking up, he saw Sonic beating the eagle and Sonia watching. Knuckles was able to free his right hand from the diego and punch him in the stomach. Knuckles quickly turned, his fist was glowing purple and then he punched the lion in the face. Knuckles then pushed the lion away from him. The digeo jumped onto Knuckles's back. Knuckles grabbed his wrists and threw him towards the bench. Sonia wasn't watching Knuckles and screamed when the digeo hit the bench. The digeo got up and grabbed Sonia. She wasn't able to fight back.  
"STOP!!!!!" the digeo shouted. "STOP, OR THE GIRL GETS IT!!!!!" he said turning a figure into a blade.  
Knuckles and Sonic turned to look at him. Knuckles shot him with his in the face with his purple balls and Sonic shot him in the back. The digeo fell unconscious.  
Sonic shot the eagle one more time and then he fell, unable to fight.  
Sonic took the emerald out of him and then ran towards the lion, jumping over the bench. He jumped into him. The lion fell to the ground. Knuckles jumped on top of him, punching him until he passed out.  
Knuckles and Sonic turned to Sonia.  
"Take it you are Sonia Green," Knuckles said.  
"Yeah, who are you?" she asked.  
"Duke Knuckles Echidnal of Angel Island," he answered.  
"Your joking," Sonia cried.  
"He's not," Sonic said. "I got to call Wolfgang quickly."  
Sonic took out his radio in his pocket.  
"Wolfgang, it Sonic," Sonic said.  
"THANK GOD!!!!!!!!!!" Wolfgang yelled.  
"I got good news," Sonic said, "we got Sonia."  
"Good, then you two can help us," Wolfgang said.  
"What happened?" Sonic asked.  
"Me, Armour and Roo are in the middle of a siege," Wolfgang said. "We need help."  
"I got worst news," Claws said.  
"How could it be worst?" Sonic asked.  
"They got Stars and Glides," Claws answered.  
"DAMN IT!!!!!!" Wolfgang shouted.  
"Where are you two?" Sonic asked.  
"I'm on Winston Street," Claws said.  
"In the old police station."  
"Okay, us three will meet Claws first and then we will help you three," Sonic said and turned off his radio. Then he turned to Knuckles. "Do you know where there are?"  
"Yeah," Knuckles answered.  
  
Twenty five minutes after the radio Sonic, Knuckles and Sonia met Claws.  
"Finally," Claws said. "So your Sonia."  
"Yeah," She answered.  
"Could you cut the cuffs off her?" Sonic asked.  
"Sure," Claws answered.  
Sonia turned. Claws turned on of his claws diamond and the cut the cuffs off her. Sonia finally had movement of her hands. She rugged her wrists.  
"Thank you," she said.  
"Could you look at the coller?" Sonic asked.  
Claws looked at the coller. Claws opened it up.  
"Oh God," Claws said.  
"What is it?" Sonia asked.  
"This coller got a bomb in it," he answered.  
"I know that," She said.  
"It worst, I can't do anything," he answered.  
"Are you sure?" Sonia asked.  
"I could try something, but you either need a bomb speicalist or a doctor to disable it."  
Claws was using his claws to cut wires and use it as a screwdriver.  
After a minute Claws finished re-wiring.  
"All I could do is re-wire it to let you have your strength back," Claws said.  
"Thank you," She answered. "Hang on, how did you know I had super strength?"  
"We were told," Sonic said.  
"Lets go and help the others," Knuckles said.  
  
After another 15 minutes the group saw the siege. There was 20 Longton's members outside the station.  
"Wolfgang, get ready to charge out, I'm going to attack, then the others will come and help me straight after my attack," Sonic said into his radio.  
Sonic picked up a metal pole and ran towards the Longtons. All the Longtons fell down. Wolfgang, Armour and Roo charged out the police station and Claws, Knuckles and Sonia came out the other street.  
The Longtons got up were ready to fight. Roo used his powers rip 2 lamposts out the ground and rammed it into the Longtons and they fell back to the floor.  
There got up again. Two of them went towards Sonic. Sonic had his iron pole. He held it in his right hand and move his left hand's figures saying "if you want me, come and get me."  
One of them (a rat) charged at him. Sonic made his hold of his pole loose and held it to make sure that most of the pole was facing away from him and hit the rat in the stomach. The other Longton (a lemur) jumped at Sonic. Sonic hit him in the head. The lemur fell to ground. He got up, he had a large wound to his head, but it was healing.  
"DAMN IT!!!!!" Sonic shouted and then hit him in the head again.  
Roo was using his powers to hold up a lampost. It was just over his head, he was making it spin so fast that two Longtons couldn't get to him. But then a large wildebeest put his hand to the lampost to stop it.  
Roo turned his wheelchair to see him.  
"Oh sh*t," Roo shouted.  
The wildebeest picked up the lampost and threw it up the street. He then walked towards Roo and picked him up from his wheelchair.  
"You're going to dead," he said coolly.  
"LEAVE HIM ALONE!!!!!!!!!!!" a voice shouted.  
Then someone drived into the wildebeest, forcing him to drop Roo. Roo looked up and saw it was Sonia, punching the wildebeest. Roo turned to sit up and used his powers to move his wheelchair and get back in it.  
Wolfgang threw a light weight brown monkey over a building. The monitor lizard that Wolfgang fought in the bakery jumped on him. Wolfgang turned to punch him in the face. The lizard then punched Wolfgang in the stomach. Wolfgang then when to punch him with his right fist. The lizard held up his left fist to block it, holding his fist. Then the lizard when to punch Wolfgang. Wolfgang did the same as the lizard.  
"You're strong," the lizard said.  
"So are you," Wolfgang answered.  
Wolfgang kneed him in the stomach then punch him the face. The lizard got onto his knees then dived towards Wolfgang's knees and forced him to fall to the ground.  
Knuckles punched 2 Longtons away from him. Then the metal gorilla appeared. He when to punch Knuckles. Knuckles ducked. Knuckles then punched him in the stomach, smashing his fist.  
"Fu*k," Knuckles mummered.  
Knuckles then punched the gorilla in the face three times. It did nothing. Knuckles then kicked him in the testicles.  
"SH*T!!!!!!!" Knuckles shouted hopping on one feet.  
"Not the kind language for a Duke," said the gorilla.  
"How did you know that I'm a Duke?" Knuckles asked. "Oh who cares," he said quickly and jumped on top of the gorilla.  
Everyone was beating the Longtons, Roo came to help Knuckles and then Knuckles went to fight other Longtons.  
Sonic was still finding it hard to beat the lemur.  
"WHY DON'T YOU DEAD!!!!!!!" Sonic shouted, smashing his pole into the skull of the lemur.  
Wolfgang went behind a the lemur and picked him.  
"Where are Stars and Glides?!?!?!" Wolfgang yelled.  
"Who?!?!" he asked.  
"Don't fu*k with me, where are they?" Wolfgang yelled.  
"Are their the Star cat and grey flying squirrel thing," the lemur asked.  
"Glides is a sugar glider, so where are their," Wolfgang said.  
"I think there in the old army barracks."  
"You think, YOU THINK!!!!!!!" Wolfgang shouted.  
"Thats it, I only think, I don't know where they are for sure."  
"Alright," Wolfgang said calmly, then threw him over a house.  
Wolfgang turned toward the others.  
"Lets go to the army barracks," he said.  
  
Stars woke up to where he was. He was handcuffed and was in a chair. Stars saw Glides unconscious and with the same kind of silver collar Sonia had. Stars tried to use his powers, but couldn't.  
"Glides wake up," Stars said, he didn't. "Glides wake up," he said again. "GLIDES WAKE UP!" Stars snapped, kicking him in the leg.  
Glides woke up.  
"What ... What happening?" Glides asked.  
"We lost the fight," Stars said.  
"Damn," Glides said.  
Then a men in a white role (a little like a member Ku Klux Klan, with a gold chain around his neck and shoulders) entered the room.  
"Who are you?" Stars asked.  
"Called me Jacq," he said.  
"So, your the man that runs this evil cult," Glides cried.  
Jacq did a quiet laugh.  
"Evil cult, how is this a evil cult?" Jacq asked.  
"You kidnap people, brainwash them, you kill innocent people, how could you tell me that not evil?!?!?" Glides answered.  
"The Longtons stand for every evolving Mobian and star cats on the planet, to give them the right to rule Mobius, like Taffy Longton tried to do," Jacq said.  
"Taffy Longton was trying to get evolving Mobian equal rights and he did it," Glides said. "I know he was sent to Libos but he got equal right for evolver and thats all he wanted."  
"But he started our road to gain power," Jacq answered. "We were formed in 1903 in Freemantle and Sayer. We started off low key but we had some luck in 44 during the war. The Freemantlish and Sayerish governments funded up to start guerilla warfare against Zandiff. In 52 when the army left the village and we moved here. And in 1994 we formed an alliances with Robotnik."  
"You're a fool, Robotnik is only using you," Stars yell. "If, IF he could get power he will stab you in the back and destroy or take over you cult. At least with Robotnik, men and women join willingly. You kidnap anyone, you are evil you son of a bit..."  
Jacq punched Stars in the face. Stars licked the inside of his month and then his lip. He tasted blood.  
"Not a bad punch," Stars said. "Not bad for a pathetic man like you."  
Jacq pulled off his mark. He is a black ram. Both Stars and Glides laughed.  
"You are the leader of this cult, a pathetic sheep," Glides shouted, roaring with laugher.  
"Baa Baa Black Sheep do you have any wool," Stars sang.  
"Yes sir, yes sir, three bags full," Glides sang afterwards.  
"SILENCE!!!!!!!!!" Jacq shouted in a powerful voice. "YOU SHOULD BE HONOURED TO BE IN MY PRESENT, VERY FEW PEOPLE HAVE MY FACE!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
The rest of the group were walking down the street made in the 1920's. Knuckles stopped and put his hand in force of him.  
"Its raining," he said.  
There was the sound of wind. Sonic and Armour turned and saw something.  
"Oh my God," Sonic said.  
"TORNADO!!!!!!!!" Armour shouted and then all the group jumped into the allys.  
"I know who it is," Sonia said to Wolfgang, then heard an evil laugh. All on the turned there heads to the roof of a building. There was a Siberan Tiger in a black robe.  
"Tempest," Sonia said.  
The tornado stop.  
Sonic stepped into the middle of the street, pointed at Tempest and shouted "I'M NOT AFAIRD OF YOU!!!!"  
Then lightening stucked on Sonic right side, just missing him.  
"Okay, maybe I'm a bit afaird," Sonic said.  
Then Tempest made 2 powerful winds to blow the rest of the group out the allys. Tempest shot lightening in the middle of the street.  
"LAY DOWN!!!" Claws shouted. "SONIC, WOLFGANG, SONIA LAY ON YOUR BACK, LIGHTENING STUCKS AT THE HIGHEST POINT!!!!"  
Knuckles rolled towards Sonia.  
"How did we beat him?" he asked.  
"I don't know, all I know is he can control the weather," she answered.  
Claws stood up, put out his claws and put them up the air. Lightening stuck Claws, causing him pain.  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!!!!!!!" Sonic shouted.  
"Making sure that the lightening doesn't kill you," Claws answered, steaming.  
"Armour could you jump and get stuck?" Sonic asked.  
Armour jumped up into the air and got stuck.  
Wolfgang rolled towards Knuckles and Sonia.  
"Do you think you could shoot him down?" he asked Knuckles.  
"Sure but why?" Knuckles asked.  
"I think if we get him on the ground and we attack, he wouldn't be able to handle us."  
Knuckles stood up, aim his fists at Tempest's ankles, punched and to purple balls of energy came out. Tempest fell down then fell to the ground.  
Knuckles shouted "ATTACK!!!!"  
Everyone got up and went to attack Tempest. Sonic was first. As Tempest got up, Sonic ran pass him, punching him hard toward a wall and into ground.  
Tempest looked up into the sky, it then snowed.  
Knuckles ran towards Tempest, punching him in the face. He threw toward Armour. Armour bound into his back. Tempest fell to the ground. There was a powerful wind now, visible was limited. The rain water on the ground turned to ice. Roo fell out his wheelchair and roll on the ground.  
Claws ran pass Tempest, cutting his face. Wolfgang picked Tempest, crushing him. Tempest able to open his hand and started making lightening out his figures. He shot Wolfgang and he fell to the ground, letting go of Tempest. When he got up he was punched in the face.  
He saw it was Sonia. She was clipping her fists.  
"I'm going to in enjoy this," she said.  
She punched him in the face again and again. Tempest grabbed her fist.  
"It was good wasn't it," Tempest said darkly looking into her eyes.  
"You sick twisted evil bast*rd," she answered.  
"I was your first, you though it good, I know you."  
"I hope you die a slow and painful death."  
Sonic jumped into Tempest, forcing him to let go of Sonia and fell to the floor. Sonic punched him in the face, blood came out Tempest's mouth and Sonic landed on him.  
Sonia was crying again. Sonic got off Tempest and turned to Sonia.  
"Did ....... did he rap..... rap...... r......." Sonic saying but could bring himself to finish the sentence.  
"He raped me, he was the first one," Sonia said, wipping the tears from her eyes. "I hate him, he is just pure evil."  
Knuckles stood over Tempest, pointing his right fist (glowing purple) at his face.  
"Where is Stars and Glides?" Knuckles asked.  
"Do you really think I'll tell you," Tempest answered.  
Knuckles stood on his testicles.  
"Now I'll ask you again, where are there?"  
"There in the barracks."  
Sonic kicked Tempest in the face before the group left.  
  
"You should be honoured," Jacq said to Glides and Stars. "See you two are brave to fight us and we respect that. Unlike Sonia Green, she is weak and must join us."  
"Two questions, how did you know about Sonia and why must she join you?" Glides asked.  
"I'm psychic," Jacq answered. "Sonia must join us, her mind is weak and needs us to show her the light. You two should think yourselfs lucky."  
Stars and Glides look at each other, confused.  
"We have 3 types of members," Jacq said. "We have members that come to us, we have members like Sonia which we have to made them join and there is you two, members that come to us to fight."  
Jacq continued to talk, Stars whispered to Glides.  
"Keep him talking, I'm going to try and unlock my cuffs," Stars said.  
"So Jacq, eh, why...... why did you call yourself after Longton, why not after another revolution like Ampa Scaz, he believe more of your view," Glides said.  
Stars putted out on of his claws and put it in the handcuff lock.  
"Because Longton was noticed by the world, Scaz, Wano, Isagrad never were," Jacq answered.  
"I see," Glides said.  
  
Outside the base the group were dissicing plans.  
"We could just charge Wolfgang" Sonic said.  
"It too dangerous," Wolfgang answered.  
"What about spilt up?" Knuckles asked.  
"We mustn't do that, remember last time?" Wolfgang said.  
But then a orange beam was aimmed at the group; the group jumped out the way. Knuckles fired 2 purple balls at them.  
"Wolfgang, throw me," Armour said to Wolfgang and then rolled into a ball.  
Wolfgang picked up Armour and threw him into wire fence and into the group of Longtons.  
Sonic ran thought the gap and went toward the Longtons. Wolfgang and Knuckles picked up parts of the fence and threw it at them.  
Roo used his powers to rip the fence out the ground, turned it into small metal balls and aimmed it at Longtons.  
Two Longtons (a hyena and the rottweiler Claws fought earlier) were going towards Sonia.  
"Your coming with us," said the rottweiler in a Scottish attcent.  
"If you want her, your going to have to get through me," a voice said.  
"YOU AGAIN!!!!" the rottweiler shouted.  
Its was Claws. He turned his claws into diamonds. The hyena turn his arms into long metal spikes. The hyena took a swing at Claws; Claws blocked with his claws. The hyena then went for a stab to his chest; Claws blocked it with his claws again.  
The rottweiler turned into his wolf form and jump onto Claws; Claws stab him in the sholders. Sonia jumped at him, punching him.  
"Leave him alone!!!!" she shouted.  
Claws jumped at the hyena for another fight.  
  
In the room where Stars and Glides were a man (a rat) ran into the room.  
"We're being attacked sir," he said.  
"WHATS!!!!!!!!!" Jacq shouted. "Send some troops to where they are."  
"Okay," said the rat and left the room.  
Stars unlocked his cuffs. He jumped out his chair and aimed towards Jacq. He punch Jacq in the face. Jacq shot Stars towards the wall.  
"You got a lot of balls for someone a little pussy cat," Jacq said.  
Stars smiled. He had his powers back, the blast from Jacq broke the collar. As Jacq got closer Stars saw a desk. He used his powers and used his psychic powers to threw it at him. It smash with all the wood going everywhere. Stars then used his powers to unlock Glides cuffs and take off the collar. Glides shot Jacq and got up. Stars and Glides ran towards Jacq. There was punching him. Jacq hands glowed green; Stars and Glides were floating in the air.  
"You two don't know how must power I got," Jacq said to Stars and Glides.  
Stars used his powers to hit Jacq with one of the chairs. Stars and Glides fell to the ground. Both got up.  
"Just run with me and shot!!" Stars said, while picking up his and Glides's black pistol off the floor.  
Stars and Glides ran out the room. Stars made a psychic shield. Both were running towards the gate, both shooting blindly at Longtons.  
  
At the gates Claws was fighting the rottweiler and hyena by himself.  
"YOU SHOULD BE DEAD!!!!!!!!" the rottweiler shouted.  
Claws ran towards the rottweiler and hyena, his arms out like an eagle's. The hyena turned his arms into metals spikes and got to another fight. The rottweiler was ready to attack Claws from behind. But he was jumped on.  
"Don't you dare!!!!!" a voice shouted.  
It was Sonia.  
Sonic and Knuckles were standing back to back, surrounded by Longtons.  
"You know this is a good time to become Super Sonic," Knuckles said.  
"I think we could handle them."  
Then a blue energy ball was aimed at Sonic and Knuckles. Both of them jumped to the ground.  
"You keep them busy for a second," Sonic said to Knuckles.  
Knuckles got up and charged towards the Longtons. Sonic putted out the white emerald.  
"I call on the power of Super Sonic!!!!!" Sonic yelled.  
There was a blinding white flash, Sonic became Super Sonic. Sonic started shooting the Longtons with his yellow energy. All of them ran away. Sonic then help his friends. The Longtons were either shot down or ran away.  
Sonic became normal again.  
"You know there is no way we can get to the bus safely," Sonic said to Wolfgang.  
"I know, thats way I called for a helicopter," Wolfgang answered.  
Seconds later Stars and Glides ran to them.  
"Well we got what we came for, lets go," Sonic said.  
"The helicopter is one the outskirts not far from here."  
"Give us a second, you don't know how far we run," Stars said breathing hardly. "In fact, we don't even know how far we run."  
"Is that Stars?" Sonia asked Sonic.  
"Okay, Stars, Glides this is Sonia Green," Sonic said. "Sonia, this is Stars Staray and Glides Suger."  
"Nice to meet you," Sonia said.  
"You'll need a gun," Stars said giving her a gun.  
Wolfgang picked Roo up and there ran to the helicopter.  
  
The helicopter was in a farm. Wolfgang jumped into it first.  
"Major Wolfgang Wolfinstien, i ordered the copter," Wolfgang said from the end of the helicopter.  
"Come onboard," The pilot (a kestrel) answered.  
The group jumped into the helicopter. The pilot took off.  
"How long will it take to get to Emerald?" Sonic asked.  
"We're going to Ramsee barracks, we'll be there in 10 minutes," the pilots asked.  
"Why are we going there?" Sonia asked whiles Stars was working on her coller.  
"Should we tell her?" Sonic asked Wolfgang.  
"Go ahead," Wolfgang answered.  
"Ramsee barracks is a speical base run by Mi5 and Mi6 to train spy, pilots, bomb sqauds, special forces and special police," Sonic said.  
After a few minutes Stars got the coller off Sonia.  
"This is a basta*d," Stars said. "If you didn't do it and took it off, your would been blown up and if you didn't take out the enzymes in it and only disable the bomb, when you take the collar off, you would been injured with poison."  
"What about your collar?" Sonia asked.  
"I forget about that, thanks," Stars answered and just ripped off his collar.  
"Why didn't that kill you?" Sonic asked in shock.  
"I readied Jacq mind and found out that the collar only had the enzymes and they were destroy when he shot me."  
"Who Jacq?" Sonic asked.  
"Jacq is the leader of the Longtons, he is on of the most powerful man alive," Sonia said.  
"Did you ever meet him?" Glides asked.  
"No, but the Longtons kept talking about him," Sonia answered.  
"Is he more powerful then Tempest and the blue eagle?" Knuckles asked.  
"Oh yeah."  
The helicopter landed and the door opened. The door at the back opened. Mets and a policeman (a jaguar) were standing at the best.  
"Great work," Mets said.  
"Who's that?" Sonic asked pointing at the policeman.  
"This is Chief Inspector Franis Willis, the head of the Green case."  
"This is great news to me, to find out that Sonia was still alive, I almost gave up hope, thank you," Franis said shaking Sonic's hand.  
"I didn't do it by myself, we all had a part to play, Sonia even helped us," Sonic said.  
"You know we need to question her," Mets said.  
"Wait a second!!!!" Sonic said.  
"Yeah, she need to go back to her family, you can question her but she needs time," Armour said.  
Sonia walked out the helicopter.  
"Ah Sonia," Wolfgang said, "this is Agent Mets and Chief Inspector Willis."  
"Hi," she said shyly.  
Mets quickly pulled Sonic towards him and whispered in his ear "could you talk to Sonia?"  
"What about?"  
"Ask her what she wants to do."  
  
Sonic and Sonia went into a small room.  
"Okay, this is going to be a stupid question but anyway, what do you want to do?" Sonic asked.  
"I want to go back to my parents but I want a shower and a change of clothes, you don't know know how dirty I feel," Sonia answered.  
"I'll tell Mets that," Sonic said. "Can you also promise me that you will talk to Willis, not today but in the near future."  
"I will."  
"Great, now thats that done."  
"Now I want to ask you something."  
"Okay, what is it?"  
"What's going to happen with you and me?"  
"WHAT?!?!"  
"Are we going to be a couple?"  
"Oh crap," Sonic said. "Sonia, I like, I would even want your to join us in the war against Robotnik and his allies, but I got a girlfriend. I'm sorry."  
  
At the same time Franis Willis called Sonia's parents on the phone.  
"Hello," a woman's voice said.  
"Mrs. Green, its chief inspector Willis, I have great news for you," Franis said.  
"Is it about Sonia?" She asked.  
"Yeah, we found her alive and well," Franis said.  
"This is fantastic news!!!!" Mrs. Green shouted.  
"We will need to question her but we feel its best if she could spend some time with you."  
  
"Okay, I understand about why you can't be with me but can you do me a favour?" Sonia asked.  
"What is it?" Sonic asked.  
"Could you come with me when I go back home?" Soni asked.  
"I'll ask Willis first."  
  
Sonic went to look for Willis. Willis did the same and look for Sonic. There bumped into eachother.  
"Great, I need to ask you somethings," Sonic said.  
"What do you need to know?" Franis asked.  
"Okay, can Sonia have a shower, a change of clothes and she want me to come with her when she goes back to her family."  
"Sure, I don't see why we couldn't do any of thoughs things."  
  
Willis took Sonic, Sonia, Stars and Claws in police car to Sonia's house, a average size house in a middle class area. All the others members of the group went home. Sonic and Willis were standing outside the car.  
"Sonia's mum and dad are called Sarah and Vin, if there ask you anything you are called Sonic Zahy, 25 years old and in the flying squad," Franis said.  
"Okay, but shouldn't we tell Sonia as well?" Sonic asked.  
"I already did, so lets go," Franis said.  
Sonia step out the car, she was wearing a blue t-shirt with a pink top, jeans and trainees. All three walked to the door. Willis knocked on the door. A female cat opened the door.  
"Sonia?" she said. "Sonia!!" she said with tears in her eyes and hugged Sonia. She turned her face to Franis and said "Thank you, thank you ever so much."  
"I didn't do anything, you should be thanking him," Franis said.  
"Who are you?" Sarah asked.  
"Sonic Zahy, Flying squad," Sonic said putting out his hand to be shacked.  
Sarah shook his hand.  
"Bye," Sonia said to Sonic quietly and walk into her house.  
When the door shut Sonic said "Bye Sonia" to himself and walked back to the car.  
  
It was 8pm when Sonic, Stars and Claws got back home.  
"Hello, Jess, are you here?" Sonic said.  
Jessica walked down the stairs, putting earring on. She was in a red dress.  
"Great your home, now I can go out with the girls and before you say anyone I told mum and she said you three must babysit Dazzla and Tails," Jess answered and walked out the door.  
"She's in a good postion," Stars said.  
"I know, its a bloody bugger," Sonic answered.  
"At least we can watch some sport now," Claws said and walked into the living room. 


End file.
